MI MUNDO
by DANIMAR45
Summary: La extraña Serena Tsukino, fuera de la realidad, pero siempre presente, se encontrara con el apuesto Darien Chiba quien la traera y le mostrara lo hermoso de la realidad...continuacion desde el capitulo 4 sin contar el prologo (presentacion)
1. Presentacion

**MI MUNDO**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**PRESENTACION**

Hola, aquí les traje esta nueva historia, lamentablemente no es mía le pertenece **Yasna tsukino de shields** la cual me permitió continuarla, cómo ya se sabe los personajes del anime y manga de sailor moon no me pertenecen son de la gran **Naoko Takeuchi**, esta historia será un tanto diferente a la original debido a unas cuantas modificaciones por parte mía en los capítulos como por ejemplo el nombre y número de capitulo y claro quizás un prólogo o epilogo también…


	2. Mi presentacion

**MI MUNDO**

**Disclairme:** El manga/anime de Sailor Moon es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia es de **Yasna tsukino de shields **quien me permitio continuar esta historia

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**CAPITULO 1 : MI PRESENTACION**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Hace algún tiempo mis problemas eran bastantes, No era fácil solucionarlos y vivir en la realidad, no era algo simple, así que me encerré en sí misma, no hablaba con nadie, despreciaba a el mundo, a las personas que me rodeaban y vivía entre mis juegos y mi mis pensamientos yo vivo en mi mundo, ser un ser poco amigable no era problema, ésa Rei sí.

En unos de mis recuerdos, recordé que debía ir a clases, mire el reloj de pared "otra vez tarde" pensé pero bueno no era un lio ya sabría cómo arreglármelas.

.

.

.

.

Me senté rápidamente mientras los chicos y chicas de mi salón me miraban como la rara.

¿Mi nombre? Serena Tsukino, edad, 16 años, no me interesa lo que pase a mí alrededor, siempre y cuando pueda tener mis simuladores, el mundo real es doloroso, desde que llego esa, reí, mi supuesta hermana ilegitima, mis padres se separaron y yo, siempre juego en clases a pasar de ello, me va bastante bien.

**Oye!** – me dijeron – **chica gamer!, dime tu por casualidad, no eres la diosa de la conquista?**

**Algún interés en eso?** – dije sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, mientras miraba la pantalla de mi consola.

**Bueno, solo quiero saber creo que tú eres la única que podría ser** -dijo el chico de lentes, lo mire mientras sonreí levemente, mientras él se sonrojaba.

**Sí, soy yo** –le conteste sin más – **ahora…me dejarías terminar** -de volví mi mirada a mi consola y seguí, las clases pasaban y yo simplemente jugaba, no me importa mi alrededor realmente…pero siento que hoy algo importante puede pasar.

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas más y otra vez con la rutina, pensé que aquel presentimiento era solo sugestión mía o algo así.

**Mira que guapo es el nuevo profesor** –me susurro mina, una de las chicas que puedo considerar mi amiga.

**No me interesa, mina, ya te eh dicho** –dije sin mayor interés.

**Pfff **– dijo mientras me dejaba en mi mundo, hasta que una mano atrevida de hombre tapaba la pantalla de mi consola.

**Creo señorita** – dijo con una lentitud hipnotizaste y saboreando las palabras**- no es correcto ocupar esto en clases** – levante mi mirada, me miro a los ojos con un poco de sorpresa.

**Siempre estoy jugando…profesor…no me gusta esta realidad….ni personas como usted **– dije fríamente mientras miraba esos ojos azul profundo.

**Es verdad profesor no se preocupe por ella!, a pesar de esos juegos tiene siempre 100! Qué envidia** – dijo mientras me apuntaba una chica de pelo castaño.

**Umm** –dijo mientras soltaba la consola.

Seguí jugando con mi rutina, pero no podía alejar mis pensamientos de esos ojos azules mirando mis ojos con extrañes, Salí del aula, mientras seguía jugando.

**Porque abandonaste la realidad** – dijo la misma voz de antes, del atrevido profesor que tomo mi consola.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola lectoras espero disfruten los cambios...comenta , critica , anima y todo lo que quieras con tu rw **


	3. Un pasado incierto

**Hola a todos. primero aclaro, "no segui la histora desde el capitulo que dejo Yasna", la adapte desde el principio...abajo respondo rw**

* * *

**MI MUNDO**

**Disclairme:** El manga/anime de Sailor Moon es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia es de Yasna tsukino de shields quien me permitio continuar esta historia

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**CAPITULO 2 : UN PASADO INCIERTO**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**Porque abandonaste la realidad** – dijo la misma voz de antes, del atrevido que tomo mi consola.

Me gire mientras lo enfrente su mirada impasible, observando mis ojos y buscando respuesta.

**Eso no creo que le incumba profesor Chiba, no es algo que quiera comentar con usted ni nadie **– dije despectivamente, sin inmutarme ni mostrar expresiones.

**Lo haces por problemas familiares, verdad**? –Dijo mientras se acercaba **– tu mirada, está fuera de la realidad, yo una vez fui así señorita Tsukino.**

**Eso no es de su interés ya se lo dije y si quiero o no estar en la realidad no es de su incumbencia!, además! Usted que sabe sobre mí! No puede juzgar a las personas solo por ver sus ojos **–dije fastidiada, me gire sobre mis talones y me fui a mi casa donde estaría la fastidiosa de Rei.

Mi perdición mi hermanastra mas el insoportable de ese profesor era mi fin.

.

.

.

.

**Y como te fue hermanita?** – Dijo con ironía – **bueno sigues en tus juegos obviamente no tienes novio, ah y vendrá un amigo no quiero que seas mala con él, quiero darle buena impresión **–dijo mientras se maquillaba puse los ojos en blanco y entre a mi habitación, buena impresión eh….. si eres como una araña venenosa y vanidosa "querida hermanita Rei"

Me puse a jugar con mis consolas, mientras entraba en mi mundo perfecto,en el cual no habitan los sentimientos y todo es "perfecto", Reí llamo a la puerta y no tome atención abrió la puerta de golpe.

**Serena! Ven te tengo que presentar a mi amigo**! –dijo mientras me levantaba y me llevaba a rastras.

**Bueno Darién, ella es Serena mi hermana** –dijo sonriente yo simplemente no mire hacia adelante salude con mi mano y me puse a jugar.

**No pensé que fueras hermana de reí, señorita Tsukino, la niña que siempre juega en clases** –al oír esa irritante voz levante mi vista y estaba el chico de hermosos y sensuales ojos azules "pero qué demonios me pasa es un engreído"

**No podía ser peor, dos fastidiosos juntos es mi fin** –me fui rápidamente, lo que imagino es real, mejor no supongo nada porque entonces se aparece "El".

**La conoces?** –pregunto Reí.

**Si, una niña bastante interesante** –dijo, sentí su mirada en mi espalda mientras entraba a mi habitación.

.

.

.

.

Seguí jugando, mientras constantemente la imagen de un par de ojos azules me desconcentraban, sentí un golpe en la puerta, abrí la puerta con un extraño deseo de que fuera el idiota que estaba con reí, pero era alguien mejor, a pesar de eso, sentí una punzada de decepción.

**Seiya!** – grite mientras me tiraba a los brazos de mi mejor amigo, y el comenzaba a reír.

**Oye, bombón, no me abraces de esa manera!** –dijo en forma de broma.

**Hay dios Seiya!, no digas tonterías!** –dije de manera infantil mientras hacia un pucherito, y él ponía esa mirada ten característica de "ya me rindo"

Entramos a mi habitación y jugábamos y hablábamos de lo que nos sucedía, terminado esto me despedí de él y al cerrar mi puerta de habitación, escuche la voz de "Darién súper-híper-mega-engreído chiba", pidiendo explicaciones a Seiya.

**Tu qué quieres con ella?** –dijo Darién con un tono serio.

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia** – dijo Seiya, con irritación.

**Quiero saber, si la conoces bien, podrías decirme porque es así** –dijo mientras la voz de Darién sonaba calmada y dulce, igual a la de él, cuando me decía princesa…

El…

**Serena es así desde que El, la dejo por la zorra de Esmeralda, antes estaba peor, si la hubieras conocido antes de que El la dejara, sabrías que está mejor, porque cuando la dejo…solo era una sombra…-**dijo triste Seiya, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, prometí no llorar pero el solo oír de el, el recordar su forma de mirarme, solo con oír de el, me mataban.

**Oh…ya veo** –dijo con un deje de tristeza Darién, me deje caer en mi cama mientras Seiya y Darién se alejaban de la puerta…

Quizás solo deba buscar a alguien más….pensaba quizás deba reemplazarlo y ya…pero porque, porqué es tan difícil olvidar, y dejar de amar…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO RW:**

**Illusion of Crystal: Las cosa no son lo que parecen,pronto sabras los oscuros recuerdos de Serena,gracias por tu rwpuesto que es el unico.**

**FAVORITOS:**

**Zasury923 : Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, espero te animes a dejar tu rw**

**ALERTAS:**

**Illusion of Crystal: Mi mas fiel seguidora.**

**samantha136: Gracias por agregarme a alerta, animate a dejar tu rw**

* * *

**Gracias a los y las lectoras que leen en silencio y espero que se sumen a la lista de rw, nos leemos pronto **


	4. Recuerdos dolorosos

**MI MUNDO**

**Disclairme:** El manga/anime de Sailor Moon es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia es de Yasna tsukino de shields quien me permitio continuar esta historia

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**CAPITULO 3 : RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Desperté con el molesto sonido, tome mi ropa y amarre mi cabello, tome mis consolas y las puse en mi bolso.

Salí de mi habitación y tome algo de comer, Salí mientras mi madre reclamaba por mi comportamiento.

Entre como si nada al salón, me senté sin tomar atención a mí alrededor, Mina se paró delante y miro mis ojos.

**Estuviste llorando por _el_** –dijo con un deje de tristeza

Asentí mientras sentía su mano acariciar mi espalda.

**Sabes, hay un chico nuevo y tú eres el único puesto libre, quizás puedas sentarte con él y ser su amiga** –dijo alegremente.

**Ya tengo un amigo Mina y ese es Seiya** –dije un poco fastidiada.

**Ok** –dijo mientas me miraba por la espalda.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron y llego la clase con Darién.

**Bueno, les quiero presentar a Haruka Tenou, en nuevo estudiante, siéntate con Tsukino** – fue lo último que escuche cuando levante mi vista y crucé una mirada con el rubio, ojos verdes, cara fina, nariz respingada…perfecto.

Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, me sonroje, como hace tiempo no lo Asia, seguí jugando para no tomar atención.

**Señorita Tsukino** –dijo saboreando las palabras – **me gustaría, que tomara atención **– tomo mi consola, rodé los ojos y mire el pizarrón sin mayor interés.

**Creo, deberías tomar atención, cabeza de bombón **– dijo una voz melodiosa a mi lado, mire y era Haruka sonriéndome.

**No me interesa** –dije sonrojada **– y no me llames cabeza de bombón** –lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

**Pareces un bombón, ese será tu apodo, cabeza de bombón** –dijo de forma coqueta.

**Ok, cual es el problema con los bombones?** –dije divertida

**Porque lo dices? –**dijo curioso.

**Mi amigo Seiya, me dice bombón** –le sonreí.

**Oh, ya veo** –note algo de celo en su voz, pero no tome en cuenta.

Conversamos casi toda la clase y el regreso a casa, pues él tenía un auto hermoso.

**Espero –**tomo mi mano sonriente **– mañana dejes que te recoja y te lleve a la escuela, cabeza de bombón** –dijo mirándome con dulzura.

**Si –** le sonreí y entre a casa con una sonrisa estúpida.

.

.

.

.

.

Salí de casa y me encontré con el auto de Haruka esperando fuera de casa, di gracias al cielo por haberme puesto la falda que me llega un poco más abajo del muslo y mi blusa ajustada.

Me abrió la puerta cortésmente mientras plantaba un beso cerca de mi boca, me sonroje de un color carmesí me subí a su auto y estuvimos hablando la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando llegamos y aparco su auto me abrió la puerta y tendió su brazo, me tome de él y entramos al salón de clases…

Cuando entramos todos nos miraron atónitos, inclusive Darién quien nos veía con el ceño fruncido, nos tocaba con él, le salude con la cabeza mientras el devolvía el saludo de misma manera.

**Serena!** –grito mina cuando me vio, se lanzó a mis brazos provocando que callera junto con Haruka, yo encima de Haruka mientras que mina estaba a nuestros pies tirada.

**Mina! Por dios!** –dije sorprendida mientras la mire.

Estaba abierta de piernas encima de haruka, todos nos miraban sonriendo pícaramente, como llevaba falda corta se subió un poco, estaba justo en su parte intima, lo mire y me sonroje, él se sonrojo igualmente.

**Hey! ya levántense –** Dijo Darién molesto me tomo en brazos y me dejo de pie, me sonroje cuando sentí la mano de Darién rozar mi cuello.

**Perdón Serena** –dijo apenada Mina.

**N-no pasa nada Mina** –le dije sonriendo sonrojada aun, Haruka se levantó y pidió disculpas.

**Bueno empecemos la clase** –dijo Darién sonriéndome, comenzó a hablar sobre matemáticas.

Solo fue media hora así que no me aburrí tanto, la siguiente fue orientación, para mi mala suerte también con Darién.

**Bueno, en esta clase de orientación, hablaremos de sexualidad** –me tense de inmediato ese era un tema delicado para mí, Mina estaba a mi lado derecho y Haruka a mi lado izquierdo, mire a Mina con horror en la mirada, ella me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No sé cómo se dio cuenta pero Darién me miro con preocupación en su mirada y Haruka apretó mi mano, aunque no sabía se dio cuenta de lo que me afectaba.

Siguió hablando sobre los métodos de prevención y cosas triviales, yo simplemente me metí mas en mi juego recibiendo retos de los jugadores online a conquistar a algún juego.

Al final de la clase hablaba animadamente con Mina y Haruka que tenía entre sus manos, agarrada mi mano.

**Tsukino** –dijo Darién mientras se nos acercaba –**necesito hablar contigo, a mi oficina** –me miro serio y con el ceño fruncido, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Mina y Haruka me miraron extrañados, me encogí de hombros y los seguí.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué pasa profesor Chiba? **–pregunte cuando me senté frente a su escritorio.

**Serena, en la clase de orientación, te vi…incomoda con el tema** – me miro con cautela mientras decía las palabras, me tense rápidamente.

**Es… delicado** – susurre mientras miraba sus ojos azules.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, con esto pude observar mejor la cara de Darién.

Ojos azules, cabello negro, un poco desordenado, nariz recta cara bien tonificada y labios perfectamente esculpidos. _Como para lamerlos igual que los de Haruka…_dijo mi subconsciente burlonamente.

Es verdad, esta vez le daría la razón a mi sub, Haruka y Darién me atraían y mucho.

**¿Por qué?** –pregunto ladeando levemente su cabeza.

**No es un tema de conversación, Darién, solo Mina lo sabe no creo que sea prudente que tú lo sepas** –dije seriamente.

**Prometo no decirlo a nadie, serena** –dijo con tono hipnotizaste.

Suspire pesadamente –**está bien, te lo diré…**

**FLASH BACK.**

**Estaba en mi habitación junto con El, el es Diamante, mientras jugaba el acariciaba mi muslo, lo mire levemente sonrojada pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero no lo hiso, me quito la consola de mi mano y la dejo en el suelo.**

**Me giro y miro con los ojos oscurecidos, me puse nerviosa al verlo de aquella manera.**

**Me beso mientras acariciaba parte de mi trasero entonces en un _2x3_**

**END FLASH BACK.**

**6**-dijo una voz interrumpiendo mi relato

**Que?-**pregunte

**Me..me..me violo**-termine gritando y no se en que momento me arroge en sus brazos, para entonces ya estaba llorando

**Ahh… nunca se lo dijiste a tus padres ¿verdad? –**Susurro en mi oído –**tranquila…yo no dejare que nada malo te pase serena…nada** –lo mire sorprendida mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas –**me gustas tanto Serena, desde que te vi, déjame ayudarte Serena.**

**Darién…** -fue lo único que pude decir.

**Sé que te gusta Haruka, pero si estas con él y eres feliz yo lo seré, pero déjame sacarte de esa dolorosa soledad en la que estas** –dijo rogándome, lo abrace con más fuerza.

.

.

.

.

Me despedí de Mina mientras Haruka me dejaba fuera de mi casa, baje del auto y me despedí de él, el me tomo del brazo y apego a él.

**¿Qué pasa Haruka?** – pregunte sorprendida.

**Que me gustas, cabeza de bombón** –susurro y me beso lentamente, Diamante nunca me beso de esta manera, yo correspondí lentamente.

**Y tú a mi Haruka** –respondí sonrojada.

**Espero verte mañana** –dijo sonriendo feliz

**Si **–lo abrace y entre me peje a la pared y suspire.

_Haruka y Darién…los dos me gustan…pero Haruka es de mi edad y Darién solo es mi amigo y me quiere, pero también me quiere ayudar… que hago!_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Que les pareció el 3x2, bueno la verdad es que es experiencia propia, verán lo utilice en un relato con mi amiga y ella me respondió 6….**

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO RW:**

Laura:** Bienvenida a esta historia, bueno si pero gracias a tu propuesta les hice este regalo.**

andrea guzman**: Hola bienvenida a esta historia, y gracias por el halago, si pero creo que quizás no actualice muy seguido, pero ya veré..**

samantha136: **Sugerencia aceptada, bueno sirvió el Mp y gracias por dejar tu huellita…**


	5. Una nueva relacion

**Hola chicas, creo que...que como me atrace mucho verdad jaja bueno apartir de "un mes despues " ya es la continuacion**

* * *

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**CAPITULO 4 : UNA NUEVA RELACION**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**FLASH BACK.**

Desperté con lentitud, mire a mi alrededor alarmada.

No he terminado ningún juego en un buen tiempo! Waaaa hoy no voy a clases.

Me lévate acomodando mis consolas y arreglando mis juegos, comencé a jugar, con todos los juegos a la vez.

Cuando me encerré en mi mundo por primera vez, solo jugaba con uno, pero o fue suficiente a medida que podía tener más agilidades, fui aumentando hasta que ahora puedo jugar con doce juegos a la vez.

Jugué toda la tarde sin parar, estar así me deja pensar claramente.

Creo que podría estar con Haruka, es de mi edad…pero…Darién…me siento tan atraída…no! Me quedare con Haruka y punto.

Seguí dándole vueltas a la idea hasta terminar todos mis juegos, Salí a comer un poco.

**Serena! Haruka te busca** – dijo de mala gana Reí.

**Dile que pase! –** grite feliz.

Seguí comiendo mientras me miraba lentamente sonriendo.

**Cabeza de bombón –** dijo sonriéndome y tomándome por la cintura.

**Haruka! –** lo abrase ante la mirada atónita de mi hermana, le saque la lengua.

**Que haces, me preocupe por que no viniste, no me digas que el estúpido de Chiba te hizo algo**- gruño mirándome.

**No, solo me ayudo a aclarar mis sentimientos** – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

**A ¿si? Bien, sabes serena tengo que preguntarte algo** – susurro nervioso.

**¿Si?** – lo mire igual de sonrojada.

**Q-Quieres ser mi novia?** – me miro expectante.

**Si **– grite mientras me abrazaba a él, me apretó sonriendo.

**Qué bien! Soy feliz** – susurro en mi oído.

**Y yo Haru** – susurre.

**END FLASH BACK.**

**Y eso, querida amiga, fue lo que paso –** dije a Mina concluyendo mi relato, más de alguna curiosa nos escuchó, escuche como soltaba un suspiro, Haruka recién llego.

**¿Qué paso?** – pregunto plantando un beso en mis labios, Darién nos miraba triste.

**Contando su historia de amor** – suspiro Mina.

**Hay Mina no exageres!** – le pegue un poco para que no dijera nada sobre Darién.

**Ok** – dijo Mina molesta.

.

.

.

.

**Serena!** – me llamo Darién antes de que me valla con Haruka.

**Dime, que pasa** – le dije feliz.

**Me alegro que seas feliz, sabes que si algo pasa…yo estaré ahí** – susurro mirándome con ilusión.

**Si, lo sé, gracias Darién, pero, quisiera que formaras parte de mi mundo, porque me estas ayudando mucho** – sonreí.

**Claro, nos vemos cabeza de chorlito** – me guiño un ojo mientras se iba.

**Hay gatita, vamos** – grito Haruka fui con el abrazándolo para irnos a casa.

.

.

.

.

**¿Si?** – conteste mientras seguía jugando.

**Bombón!** – dijo Seiya.

**Seiya! ¿Cómo estás?** – pregunte alegre.

**Bi****en, pero no más que tú, conseguiste novio, como te sientes al respecto-** dijo alegremente.

**Me siento bien, tan cómoda, como en tiempo no me sentía, gracias por preocuparte** – dije mandándole un beso por el teléfono.

**Sabes que para eso estoy, eres mi mejor amiga, no dejare que nadie te haga daño –** dijo cariñoso **– bueno bombón me voy hasta otro día.**

**Mm, nos vemos adiós** – colgué sonriendo.

Quizás, desde ahora todo este mejorando.

.

.

.

.

**_Un mes después…_**

**Vamos gatita, vamos o llegaremos tarde al ca**mpamento – decía Haruka halando brevemente del brazo

Al fin y al cabo llegaron a tiempo se sentaron juntos pero la mente de serena divagaba en los recuerdos, era increíble llevaban un mes juntos.

**Cuéntame de tu hermana**-dijo Haruka al recordar el día en que se hicieron novios

**Ah?**-dije sin percatarme

**Ah .si claro, veraz ella es hija de mi madre y por aquella razón mis padres se separaron y entonces quedamos así yo soy _Tsukino_ y ella es _Hino_**

**Ok….eh…ga…gatita…debo decirte algo**-dijo nervioso Haruka

**Dime**-dije temiendo lo peor, bueno este era el último año que cursaban y habían decidido casarse después de graduarse

**Es…es…-**estaba muerto pero de los nervios

**Es..-**dije para que continuara

**Es que debo dejar el colegio**-dijo como si nada

**Qué?**-preguntando para analizar lo que me había dicho

**Que mis padres quieren mandarme a corea a estudiar mi especialización**-dijo un poco más relajado

**Y que tiene eso**-dije normalmente

**Que no volveré jamás y quizás contraiga nupcias con otra persona**

**Pero que me tratas de decir Haruka Tenou**-dije preocupada

**Que quiero terminar nuestra relación**-dijo en un tono tiste y solemne

**Porque..-**dije para mi buena suerte se detuvo el autobús que indicaba que llegamos al campamento sin más Salí corriendo de ahí con rumbo desconocido

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV HARUKA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

No soportaría contarle la verdad, decirle que se iba por asuntos de trabajo de su padre y lo habían comprometido con la elegante y refinada dama _Michiru Kaiou_

No lo soportaría no lo soportaba.

Salió en dirección al rumbo expuesto por serena salió de ese autobús envuelta en llanto pero no le resultaba fácil, encontrarla, buscando por más de media hora, por suerte se encontró a su profesor, Darien, el cual hasta el momento buscaba con el ha su "novia" pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si era verdad o no; aumentando la calamidad de haber tenido interrogatorios de Darien y más encima estaba lloviendo

.

.

.

.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV DARIEN**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Casi media hora y nada de encontrarla, pobre que le habrá pasado, Haruka no quiere decir nada solo dijo que eran "problemas de pareja", pero al fin mi cerebro se le ocurrió una idea bajo esta lluvia.

**-Tengo un plan**-dije, él se limitó a asentir

-**Cuál?-** pregunto

**- Tu buscas por la izquierda, yo por la derecha, nos encontramos a aquí en 15 minutos ¿vale?**

-**Vale**-respondió y se marchó del lugar, inmediatamente hice lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

10 minutos más tarde la encontré, se me encogió el corazón verla ahí, bajó ese árbol en medio de la lluvia, llorando a lagrima viva, me acerque y ella se lanzó a mis brazos la deje sollozar y finalmente el cansancio la dejo dormida, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, cuando vi que iba retrasado al encuentro con Haruka, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta el lugar indicado.

Nos encontramos con Haruka, este al verla bajo la cabeza, acto que no comprendí

-**Donde estaba**- pregunto con un deje de tristeza en la voz

**-Debajo de un árbol** –respondí secamente, hubo un largo silencio y luego vi la posibilidad de que podíamos pescar, pescar un resfriado.

-**Te parece si regresamos al campamento**- pregunte mientras echaba a caminar sin esperar respuesta

**-si…**

**END POV DARIEN**

* * *

¿Podrá Serena curar su corazón y alma?

¿Podrá salir de su capullo con ayuda de Darien?

No te pierdas el próximo capítulo de_ "**MI MUNDO**",_ espéralo

**RESPONDIENDO RW:**

**Illusion of Crystal : Hola amiga,si Haruka es hombre en este finc porque asi lo decidio Yasna**

**anali88: Hola amga!... si ese diamante es un depravado; y espero que esta nueva actualizacion te guste**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


End file.
